Reaching and manipulating things above normal reach height is important for independent living, especially for many elderly because of reduced functional reach heights. Yet, current products (e.g., step stools) are poorly designed to meet the needs of many elderly and themselves present a fall hazard that could result in injury and greater needs for assistive care. This project will develop more appropriate reaching aids and climbing devices and integrate them into a single product that will be easier and safer to use without assistance. The project will develop a commercially viable product(s) for the elderly that will significantly enhance safety, and independence. It is based on design criteria, developed in Phase 1, which address the capabilities and needs of older users as the present inadequate products do not. The proposed products are two step stool designs, reacher features, and other features designed for an integrated climbing/reaching product. The proposed product(s) will be marketable to elderly with a wide range of capabilities, and addresses a concern recognized by both elderly and family caregivers.